With You
by Kill The Emotions
Summary: Seven years ago, I couldn't protect you. But now, it happened again, and now I'm glad I could do something for you, other than crying and watching you in pain.


With You

By: KeiMotions

A Kekkaishi one-shot story!

Genre: Romance

Rate: K+

Characters: Yoshimori/Tokine

A/N:

This is a kekkaishi one-shot romance story between Tokine and Yoshimori! I love this pairing so much~

Tokine is so cute when she's worried about Yoshi~ So, this is a one-shot story from me, taking place two years after the Kokuboro incident and when Tokine got hurt from the Cockroach ayakashi ! I hope you like it; and R&R please!

Reviews are loved!

Summary:

Seven years ago, I couldn't protect you. But now, it happened again, and now I'm glad I could do something for you, other than crying and watching you in pain.

With You

_Present_

Tokine's PoV

It has been two years since the incident at Kokuboro. Now, we're still protecting Karasumori together. After two years, a lot of ayakashi still come to Karasumori. And with us developing each time we met a new ayakashi, a lot of powerful ayakashi came too to Karasumori. Now, I found my self stuck in the moment.

A powerful ayakashi came to Karasumori, without us noticing it. We were fighting with that creature, but then I'm stuck in my kekkai. I can't get out from my own kekkai; it's too dangerous because the creature is shooting fireballs towards me. My power is now almost drained. What can I do if all of my power had drained? I can't even make a kekkai spears now, I can only defend and protect my self with just one layer of kekkai. I was concentrating on my last power I have, but then, I heard someone shouted my name. I turned my head towards the source of the voice, and found Yoshimori running towards my direction.

"TOKINE! LOOK OUT!"

I looked back towards the ayakashi, and I saw a large fireball coming towards my direction. That time…. I could only close my eyes, and pray, that, I would be save even after I receive that fireball.

3rd Person's PoV

Tokine still shut her eyes and tried to protect her body with her hand. She waited for the fireball to come and hit her, but nothing came and nothing hurt her. She opened her eyes and found that Yoshimori stood in front of her and was protecting her by making a one layered kekkai for her. His hands were covered in some burnt traces, a lot of holes appeared on his gloves suddenly, and his foots was shaking. But he didn't say anything. He just turned his head towards Tokine.

"TOKINE? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" the boy shouted to the older girl who was standing behind him.

Tokine could only nod to his question because of the shock she got. Yoshimori who saw that she's alright could only forced a little smile to her, before dropping his tenketsu and collapsed to the school ground. Tokine who saw him collapsed came into panic. The kekkai he put to protect her didn't disappear although he has passed out. Tokine tried to punch the kekkai, trying to break the kekkai, forgetting that she has learned the technique to pass through the kekkai.

Knowing that panicking won't help, she tried to take a deep breath and try to pass through the kekkai Yoshimori made.

'First, read the technique's framework and wavelength…'she thought deep in her heart.

In no time, she succeeds in passing through the kekkai. She ran towards Yoshimori and kneeled to him. She put his head on her lap and tried to wake Yoshimori up. Yoshimori did wake up, but then he passed out again. But, before passing out again, he managed to talk with Tokine for a little bit.

"Tokine…." Yoshimori said weakly.

"You idiot, why do you have to exaggerate yourself again? I don't want to loose you…. Why can't you remember Gen-kun's message? If you were hurt, the others would be hurt too…." She said as tears trickled from her eyes and dropped on Yoshimori's checks.

"I don't want you to be hurt…. I want to protect you…. I don't want the same thing happened to you again, like seven years ago…. I want to do something for you, other than seeing you suffering while I can only cry, worried about you," he smiled as he tried to stroke Tokine's check.

"Idiot…. I don't know what to do if you gone…. Only thinking about you, who have been with me for years…. I couldn't help but to worry about you…. You're like a younger brother to me…. You're my important family…."

Yoshimori only chuckled a little, giving her a cold laugh from hearing the things she said. Then, he opened his mouth only to say a little sentence before passing out.

"…. Maybe, I'm just a little boy that can only cause a trouble to you. Maybe I'm just a younger brother in your eyes…. But in my eyes, you've always been my first love and I love you. I want to protect you, because you're my important someone…. I wish…. You can see me as a man, not as a younger brother or a sibling way…."

After telling Tokine his feelings, Yoshimori passed out. Tokine who was still in shock from the quick incident, from the death near incident until Yoshimori's confession couldn't do anything. When she realized, Yoshimori's grandfather, Shigemori and her grandmother, Tokiko came running towards the two of them.

Shigemori who is the teacher of Yoshimori and his own grandfather came with panicked feelings. Tokiko came running to, but being calmer than Shigemori. Tokine cried because she was worried about Yoshimori, Tokiko tried to treat Yoshimori's small wounds and Shigemori tried to find a help. The situation was a chaos. They was feeling panicked, and they can't do things better.

Not long after that, those three brought Yoshimori to the nearest hospital to get him treated. One and a half hour have passed, and the doctor came out to tell them the news. Yoshimori was saved, but no one knows when he will wake up, meaning that he's in a comma.

Yoshi's PoV

All that I remember before passing out was protecting Tokine. I did saw her safe, but then, I didn't remember anything else besides seeing her shocked face. Now that I have protected her, I felt a great satisfied feeling. Compared to the incident that happened seven years ago, now I manage to protect her. I do feel a great satisfied feeling, but somehow, I couldn't help but to feel worried about her too. What happened after I protected her? Did she cry? Where am I? Did I pass out?

I believe that now I'm unconscious now, and then I remembered the things that happened seven years ago.

_Seven Years Ago_

"TOKINE!" I shouted as I saw her collapsed on the school ground.

I tried to shake her body; to wake her up. But she still unconscious. I have no choice but to piggy back her. I may be small, but I have to. Even if I don't have any strength, or I'm weaker than Tokine, I have to. I may not like this job, but Tokine is important to me.

I saw her arm bleeding non-stop; I ripped her sleeves and tied it around her bleeding arm. After tying it into a tight sash, I picked her up and piggy backed her to her house. I shouted to call the Yukimura family, and in no time, Tokine's grandmother came running. She was in shock because she found her beloved and her only granddaughter bleeding and unconscious, not to mention that her beloved granddaughter is being carried by her rival family grandson.

Tokiko-san took Tokine from my back and then she called Tokine's mom. I couldn't do anything but cry, and I asked for her condition. But Tokiko-san lectured me for being not careful and for not looking after her. I couldn't do anything but to listen to her lecture and cry. After her mom came and took her, I was dismissed by her grandmother.

It was my entire fault. If I didn't give the ayakashi a mercy, she won't be hurt like this. It's my entire fault! Feeling guilty to the Yukimura family, I stood in front of their house everyday. Tokiko-san became tired of me and always dismissed me for standing in front of their house.

Tokine didn't wake up for a long time, well…. A few days to be exact. My father told me that she was in a bad fever, and she can't even wake up. After waking up, Tokine didn't say anything to me. It was really awkward, even to apologize to her. She always rejects my offer for me to play with her or to accompany her in her house. I was really sad, and one day, I decided to stand right in front of her house again until she accept to see me.

At first, it was a sunny day. I was waiting for a few hours until daytime came. She hasn't come out from her house, nor did Tokiko-san. Not long after daytime passed, the sky had been covered by dark clouds. Even though it was going to rain, but I kept on standing in front of her house. Water had poured from the sky for two hours, but no one has come out at least to dismiss me from standing in front of the house.

Not long after that, I saw Tokine running out from her house with an umbrella on her unwounded hand. She took me by my hand towards her house. There, I found my self apologizing to her and being hugged by her.

Day by day have passed, my relationship between me and her have gone better. We're just like when we were childhood friend, but with me having a slightly different feeling towards her, and I realize that I have fallen for her.

_Present time_

I opened my eyes slightly and then moved my arm to cover my eyes which has been blinded by the brightness of the room. I tried to adjust my eyes to the brightness of the room and when I really opened my eyes, I found that Tokine, Shige-jii, Tokiko-san, otou-san, Tokimori, Masamori and Tokine's mom surrounding me.

"Ugh…. What happened?" I asked feeling unaware about my situation.

Suddenly, Tokine, who was standing the nearest hugged me suddenly. I gapped from the sudden touch and the others left the room quickly. I didn't know what to do or what to say. I only stay on the bed in a sitting position with Tokine hugging me; that is until I felt some wet substances on my shoulder. I realize that Tokine cried on my shoulder. Realizing it, I stroked her back and hugged her back.

Tokine then released her hug and stand in front of me. Some tears still trickled on her face, so I wipe some drops of her tears.

"You…. You made me worried about you so much…." She said as she covered her face with her hands.

"Don't cry…. I'm sorry," I said as I pulled her hands away from her face, and brushed her long bangs away from her face.

She didn't say anything anymore after that. But she's gazing into my eyes and I did the same to her. The distance between our face was awkwardly close. But no one moved further, so I take the chance to make a move on her, to prove her that I love her. I leaned in and I touched her check to kiss her. She didn't pull her face away from me, so I kept on leaning until my lips touch hers'. As I my lips touched hers, I felt a jolt on my body, and I felt butterfly on my stomach. Her lips are so soft, and it matches my lips so perfectly. I waited for to pull away from me, but she didn't object. Knowing that, I kissed more, and she replied by kissing me back.

The kiss was so sweet, and I can't believe that I'm kissing her; my first love, Yukimura Tokine. My heart beat faster than usual, I felt butterfly on my stomach, and I feel really happy. The kiss was short, but sweet enough for our first kiss together. I pulled away my lips from her and I hugged her again.

"Tokine…. I love you," I whispered to her ear and then nuzzled on her neck.

"…. Yea, I know," she replied while hugging me back.

I sighed in relieve, because, Tokine loves me back, and I relieved that she didn't reject me. But then, I realize about something weird,

"WAIT! WHAT? YOU KNOW IT?" I shouted as I pulled back from her and gripped her shoulder in shock.

"Of course! You confessed to me before you passed out!" she said to me as she smacked my head.

I could only give a cold laugh that turns to be a chuckle after she giggled too. I kissed her again and then hugged her, knowing that the two of us will spend the rest of our life together.

The end

A/N:

Finally! It's finished! It was quiet hard for me to write One-Shot. I enjoyed series more than one-shot. I'm sorry if there are a lot of grammar mistakes or misspelling. I'm sorry too if the story seems to be rushed. I hope you like it, and Review please! Thank You for reading! :D

Kill-the-Emotions


End file.
